


Short Circuit

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [13]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Bolt from the Blue, Minor Spoilers, Season 2 spoilers, the hairdryer incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: So what exactly did happen that one time with the Hair Dryer?





	Short Circuit

John frowned as his call the Tracy Island cut out. He spread his hands in silent confusion when his redial failed. 

“Eos--”

She had apparently anticipated his question, her lights green as she spoke, 

“Just before the call cut out I detected a surge of power to Virgil’s room, I believe this may have short circuited the entire island.”

He went to reply, hesitating as he looked to her, 

“What could Virgil be doing that… scratch that I don’t want to know.”

The AI giggled, her camera shaking from side to side, 

“I wouldn’t worry John, I don’t believe it was anything unsavoury,”

Raising an eyebrow, John folded his arms. Something gave him the feeling Eos knew more than she was letting on. 

 

“Have you been spying again?”

The camera drew back slightly, pausing for a moment before responding, 

“When I detected the power surge I felt it best to check the security system… just to ensure that there hadn’t been a more major incident,”

John couldn’t help the smirk, 

“And?”

“John, I have to ask… do  _ all _ your brothers use hairdryers?”

His head fell back as he laughed, shaking his head at the camera. Wrapping his arms around himself, he had to take several breaths to calm himself, 

“Eos… are… are you saying Virgil was doing his hair at the time?”

The camera nodded in confirmation, 

“And as I told you, the power surge was to his room.”

 

“John,” Scott cut in before he could reply to Eos, “No need to panic, we’re all fine here.”

John snorted, turning his attention to the hologram, 

“I wasn’t panicking,” He smirked up at Eos, “Eos was just filling me in on what happened down there,”

Alan popped into the screen, along with Gordon,

“If you could let us know that’d be great!”

John grinned as Virgil joined the group, offending object in hand, 

“Ah, just in time, Virgil.”

The middle brother’s hair was still damp, half slicked back and half falling down over his forehead. He groaned, 

“Please don’t tell me there’s a rescue now?”

John shook his head, checking his sensors, 

“Nope, all quiet for now.”

Virgil nodded, 

“So I can go back and finish drying my hair?”

John tilted his head slightly, 

“Well you  _ could _ but the power will only go out again.”

Gordon’s face was the first to light up as he turned to Virgil, looking to the hair dryer and then back to John,

“You mean…”

John raised his hands in a shrug, 

“Eos detected a surge of power to your room Virg as the power went out… want to share with the family what you were doing?”

Virgil’s face was entirely flat as he uttered, 

“I hate you.”

 

Scott, trying as always to remain diplomatic, was covering his mouth in a failing attempt to hide his snigger, 

“So, Virg’s hair dryer shorted the power?”

Alan giggled, 

“It must be broken from all that use it gets.”

Gordon was bent double in a fit of laughter, straightening just enough to hold up a finger, 

“Do--don’t worry…” He took a breath, pausing his giggles, “... I’m sure Kayo will let you…” He bent over again, shaking his head as he laughed, “...let you borrow hers!” 

John shrugged with a grin as Virgil glared across at the hologram, 

“Sorry Virg, but you totally had that one coming.”

“I’m going back to bed.”

John turned as Eos piped up, 

“Actually, there is a situation developing that I believe may require the Mole.”

Her comment set Gordon and Alan off again as Scott pursed his lips to fight a smile. 

Virgil shook his head, dumping the hairdryer on a seat before he turned to his chute, 

“I am  _ not _ leaving the cockpit.”

Gordon elbowed Alan, 

“The rest of the ice cream in the freezer for whoever gets him  _ out _ of the cockpit.”


End file.
